


坏掉的“Stephen”脑洞/短文合辑

by WeBothKnowHowThatSwings (Alucard1771)



Category: Fake News FPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Darkfic, Emotional Abuse, Ficlet Collection, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Health Issues, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 情感虐待关系, 片段和脑洞, 监禁, 绑架, 角色有精神问题
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/WeBothKnowHowThatSwings
Summary: Erin“坏掉的报告扣”脑洞/短文小片段的合辑，我翻了其中的第一章和第九章





	1. 说出来 Just say...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Damaged "Stephen" Drabbles & Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/759421) by [ErinPtah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPtah/pseuds/ErinPtah). 



> Chapter 1是几句话的超短文  
> 扣/囧，dub-con，比较意识不良。

 —

他无法对Stephen说不。

这就是为什么他给了Stephen一档夜间节目、完全的编写自由、对其虐待下属的视若无睹，以及偶尔的需要的……一点保释金。

这也是为什么他现在被按在桌上（Stephen一边吻着他的脖颈，一边进入他），艰难地回忆着大学认识的某个姑娘：这方法奏效了……一小会，直到他听见耳后破碎的喘息里那一句“我爱你”。

事情结束后，对方极为罕见地无私了一回。他问他：“Jon，你还好吗？”

（他还是无法对Stephen说不。）

 

END

 


	2. 一点地牢监禁脑洞片段 (untitled colbunker scenes)

作者的话：几个适合放进[the WIP amnesty collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5531297/chapters/12763883)的片段。但包含了监禁、强制性行为和脑子坏掉的“Stephen”，所以我把这个单独发这儿了。

（这篇和作者写的这个地牢脑洞大纲相关：[the Colbunker darkfic synopsis](http://ptahrrific.dreamwidth.org/50336.html) - 链接点进去需要作者授权才能看到，我一起搬出来放在这里最后了）

 

-

 

Jon在劣质床垫上醒来，周遭的环境看着像是Colbert的演播室。

他呻吟着翻过身去，撞倒了一堆貌似装着薄脆饼干的箱子，被彻底吓清醒了。他数了数，箱子一共六个，有几个装着麦圈，还有一个苹果和几根刚刚熟透的香蕉，都从刚才的事故中幸存了下来（幸好Jon没有翻身压在上面）。

碰撞声让人分神，他花了好一会儿才留意到这地方很不对劲。

书架几乎是空的。小玩意儿和纪念品都不在上面，只放了几本假书。采访区的桌椅和观众席也不见了：取而代之的是一面白墙，昏暗、平滑，近得可怕。Jon过去查看了一下才发现，观众退场用的出口现在连着一间封闭的小浴室，而每次节目开场Stephen会小跑进来的入口则通向一条安了电梯的短走廊——电梯顶部没有数字，按“向上”键也毫无反应。

“Jon！好极了，你醒了！”

Jon恼火地转向声音源头。“Stephen！这到底怎么回事？”

Stephen不在这儿。

Jon吓坏了，又走回了红蓝相间的布景那边。这次他抬头往上看，发现椽子上安了个喇叭，还有一道细小的红光，在阴影里闪闪发亮，隐隐勾勒出隐藏摄影机的轮廓。

“没错，是我，”Stephen的声音从喇叭里传来，听着非常自豪，“喜欢你的新家吗？”

他的 _什么_ ？“Stephen，这不好玩。”

“我想也是。”Stephen好像真的懊悔起来，“抱歉。”

“所以我该怎么出去？”Jon对着摄影机问道。

“能先帮我个忙吗？”

“Stephen，要我帮忙不用搞得这么吓人。这你明白的对吧？”

“对。”

还得再过几天，Jon才会反思并意识到自己这会儿的想法有多蠢。然而现在他贴近了那张C型的桌子（这里的椅子也不见了），开口催促：“赶紧说你要我做什么。”

“吃根香蕉？”

“认真的吗？就这么点事？Stephen，把电梯叫下来，等我从地牢出去，你要我吃多少我就吃多少。”

“不，你得先来。”Stephen有点生气。

“好吧。”Jon侧身走回床垫那边，拿起一根香蕉。

给水果剥皮的时候Stephen再次打断他，声音像猫咪一样呼噜噜的，“ _慢慢_ 地吃。”

Jon半丢半甩地扔掉了手里的东西。“搞什么，Stephen？！我才不会口香蕉给你看！不管你想玩什么变态游戏，我不奉陪。”

“那是你的损失。”Stephen说完，所有灯光都熄灭了。

 

(...)

 

一片漆黑中，Jon不知道过去了多久。

每一秒都漫长到让他把最坏情况想了个遍。也许Stephen会切断地牢的所有功能，包括清洁设施。也许他失踪这件事的热度很快就会消退——世界会完全把他遗忘，或者在他被活活饿死后才记住他的名字。Jon摸索着挪回床垫坐下，想到自己早晚得去尿尿，要是一步不慎，摔倒或者撞到脑袋……

“好吧！”他大喊，光线瞬间（包括摄像机的红色LED光点）全都亮了回来，“我吃你那该死的香蕉！”

“抱歉，”Stephen的声音得意洋洋的，“那是之前。现在条件可不同了。”

Jon呻吟了一声。“新的条件是什么？”

“你得自慰给我看。”

不，这不可能发生。

“你不用射出来，”Stephen向他保证，好像这么做能让事情显得合理似的，“我理解你在这种情况下可能没法高潮，因为你很紧张。就按平时的做法碰你自己，五分钟，或者十分钟，我就满意了。”

“然后你就放我出去！”Jon向他施压。

“然后我就不会再切断灯光，”Stephen纠正他。

这是个很糟糕的主意，Jon的理智这么告诉他。但他刚刚脱离黑暗带来的恐惧，理智还在肾上腺素里翻滚沉浮，要是同样的情况再来一次，他不确定自己会不会遭遇一次真正的恐慌发作。

于是他照做了：他躺在床垫上，把手伸进内裤。Stephen对此大发牢骚，但Jon指出Stephen并没提前要求他脱掉裤子，对方只好接受。

他没有幻想任何东西，只是想着出去后一定要吼Stephen一顿。之后他会意识到，对方的要求让整件事的性质从恶作剧迈向了真正的犯罪，但不断暴露在Stephen的逻辑下显然影响了他自己的判断力，所以他一时并没想到这个。他也没想逮捕Stephen，甚至没想炒掉对方或者发布禁令，只觉得自己可能会骂他几句，打他几下，然后绝对、绝对不再找他共进午餐。

结果他并没有被吓到射不出来。这让他又生气又觉得丢人，但Stephen鼓掌祝贺了他：“好孩子！你的表现让你赢得了奖励。去洗手，然后到送餐机这里来。”

“送-什么？”Jon喘着气，用右手重新系好裤子，左手拢着需要洗掉的一小滩液体。

“送餐机。就像个小号的电梯，原本是用来——”

“我知道送餐机是什么！我没看到附近有这玩意，所以我要去哪找？”

结果那东西就安在电梯对面。令人愉快地“叮”了一声后，它的门往两边滑开，里头像个缩小版的碗柜：空间实在太窄，Jon钻不进去。

Jon用干净的手拿出一瓶没开过的啤酒（真家伙，不是什么百威青柠淡啤之类的狗屎），还有一个结实的纸盘，里面装着两片地道的纽约披萨。芝士美妙地融化开来，辣香肠冒着热气，食物的香味让Jon垂涎欲滴。

尽管心里清楚这只会鼓励Stephen，他还是吃了起来。

 

**FIN**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —
> 
> 关于那个大纲的大纲，
> 
> 我简单看了一下，作者的大意是：报告扣感受到越来越强的诱惑，觉得唯一能避免自己袭击囧的办法就是把囧关在地牢（Colbunker）里，那是一个复制版的扣熊报告演播厅。
> 
> 扣给囧准备了很多东西，包括一柜子T恤和卡其裤，会定期送报纸和食物下去。隔空交流中囧意识到扣真的脑子坏了，不肯屈服开始绝食抗议，然后趁报告扣下来的时候打昏捆了起来。结果他发现扣弄坏了电梯他们都上不去了。
> 
> 囧开始分配食物，手动喂食被捆起来的扣。扣时而清醒时而不清醒，如果在他状态不对的时候喂他吃东西，他会让正常的举动变色情。这让囧很心烦，但是他不能眼睁睁看着对方死掉（期间扣在被喂食过程中突然清醒，要求囧远离自己，被拒绝后踹了囧一脚结果囧哮喘发作，还好地下室是配备了吸入器的）。报告扣对囧说：Here I am, tied up and helpless and at your mercy. You could dowhatever you want to me. And: After everything I've put you through, why notforce me to pay?（囧不想承认这些想法开始影响到他，还发现自己开始幻想折磨对方的场景。但是坚持不做出越轨的事情）。
> 
> 有次扣清醒得够久，要求囧解开他他想洗澡，囧答应了，结果忘记收起剃刀，进去一看发现扣割了腕。救回来包扎好之后扣说："Everything I've done to you, and you still saved my life? Nowonder I love you." "...You don't love me, Stephen. If you did, youwouldn't have locked me in a bunker five hundred feet below ground.""Oh. You're probably right."
> 
> 之后两人终于被人发现，扣去坐牢接受药物治疗，很高兴看到没了报告世界也没有毁灭，也很高兴药物和安保让他不会再次威胁到囧。他问囧是不是恢复了。囧撒谎说自己会的，但实际上他并不知道自己还能不能真的恢复，但这也让扣很开心。
> 
> 作者说最后没写的原因就是因为自己没办法保持足够久的黑暗情绪。


End file.
